


We Are The Night

by Sheepie



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: A series of unfortunate events - Freeform, Anal Sex, Bad 80s romcom, Bottom!Harry, Eggsy is a Little Shit, Eggsy is in a band, Eggsy is just as bad, Harry is a Little Shit, Harry is possitively smittened, Instant Love, M/M, Merlin saves the day, Oral Sex, Smut, This all takes place in one night, Young!Harry, lots of making out, mentions of drug dealing, same age au, top!Eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepie/pseuds/Sheepie
Summary: How can everything go so wrong and so right in a single night? When Harry's and Eggsy's paths cross on the dance floor, they didn't expect the explosive chemistry that lights between them. But neither is willing to walk away, and while Eggsy races to make it on time for his band's gig, Harry tags a long. Too bad everyone seems to want to get in their way.One night can change everything.





	1. The Neon Lights in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot, but you know. Whatever. Now it'll be a short story lol.
> 
> Self-betaed.
> 
> I just really wanted young!Harry and instant love.

            Eggsy straightened his snapback in the mirror and reviewed himself one final time. He tipped his chin up in challenge at his reflection, ignoring the slight discoloration peeking beneath the smudge of concealer he painted under his right eye.

            “Eggsy get out here!” Dean ordered sharply from the living room. Eggsy flinched, his hardened stance crumbling in the mirror. He swiped at his cheek and left his room, sparing Dean and his mutts a disinterested glance.

            “Wot?” Eggsy grumbled, his gaze lingering on his mother, who curled into Dean’s side. Her blonde hair was swept in a tangled top bun, strands escaping to fall in drifts in front of her flushed face. She was stoned off her arse, her eyes so heavily lidded she nearly looked asleep.

            “Got a job for you,” Dean said. He leaned forward and stubbed his cigarette out in the overflowing ashtray. Daisy whined from her crib a few feet away.

            “Oi, don’t smoke that shit around her,” Eggsy said. “She don’t need to be inhaling that.”

            “Shut the fuck up,” Dean snapped and tossed a manila envelope on the coffee table. “You’re going to deliver this to Dante.”

            “I can’t, I got a gig tonight,” Eggsy said, taking a step towards the door.

            “He wasn’t asking,” Poodle said. He lounged in the worn recliner, the seams straining beneath his girth. Some of the stuffing had already begun to burst from the sides, creating fluffy white carbuncles on the beer-stained fabric. “And wot gig could you have?”

            “My band—”

            “Fuck off with that shit,” Poodle cut him off with a wave of his meaty hand.

            “Why don’t y’ send y’r mutt, yeah? Threes company ain’t it?”

            Even as he said it, Eggsy knew he was going to do it. It was decided even before Dean asked him. The moment Dean arranged for the buy, Eggsy was slated to make the run. For all the unpredictability of his life, he seemed to be caught on a vicious path. His life was a hurricane locked on course, wild and violent, changing and shifting on whim, but always barreling forward—always caught on a destructive path.

            “You want me to wake your mum and have her do it? Bet the boys down there would really enjoy her swinging by,” Dean said, already shoving Michelle off him roughly. She grunted and gurgled a response, her glazed over eyes barely focused. “Oi, ‘chell.”

            “Leave her alone,” Eggsy snarled through grit teeth. “I got it, okay?”

            “Yeah, that’s what I thought you piece of shit. Make sure you bring the money straight back, you got me? And no fuck ups. This is important, you got me?” Dean pointed one of his greasy sausage fingers at Eggsy. “Don’t think I forgot about last time. One more screw up and I’ll fucking break both your kneecaps, you got me?”

            Last time had been out of his control. How was he supposed to know the fuzz would show up? It was either get rid of the stash or get hauled off to the slammer, and Eggsy couldn’t afford to go to jail.

            “Yeah, I got y’,” Eggsy said. Dean’s threat wasn’t empty. The promise of pain from him was always a guarantee and Eggsy would rather avoid being sent to the hospital again.

            “Now get, and while you’re gone I can show your mum how good three can be.” Poodle guffawed as Dean craned over Michelle, practically smothering her with his beastly body.

Eggsy swallowed back bile and grabbed the heavy manila envelope. He slipped it into the back of his pants, tucked under his shirt and jacket, and headed for the door, stopping long enough to slip Daisy’s dummy back into her mouth with a tender coo.

It was for her. He did this for her and his mum. Eventually they would be out, once his band made it big and Eggsy could secure them a better life.

Eggsy found Jamal and Ryan waiting for him on the street in front of his building. Ryan leaned out the window of his black van and called, “About time cuz! Come on, we got to pick Roxy up.”

“I gotta meet y’ there,” Eggsy said.

“What? Why?” Jamal demanded, practically climbing over Ryan to look out the window too.

“Dean needs me to do him a favor,” Eggsy explained. Ryan and Jamal exchanged a knowing look, neither needing clarification.

Jamal withdrew back into the van and Ryan nodded. “Okay, we got y’. We’re the last band to play, so y’ should be fine. Not slated until twelve thirty.”

“I’ll be there,” Eggsy promised. He would. Come hell or high water, he’d get there. He wouldn’t let his crew down. They needed this—all of them. He wasn’t the only one with a sob story in his back pocket.

Two years of hard work, shit gigs, and countless let downs had led them to tonight—and now it was all riding on whether or not Eggsy could make it there on time. He double checked his phone. It was only eight o’clock. The battle of bands didn’t start until nine. He could make it to Dante’s and back to Dean before then.

Just to play it on the safe side, Eggsy programmed his phone with an alarm to go off at twelve.

“I’ll meet y’ at the club,” Eggsy said and started jogging down the street, fleeting between halogenic halos.

* * * *

            “You look like a villain in training,” Harry pointed out as he stepped onto the curb to join the others. “Was it really necessary to shave your entire head?”

            “Aye, thanks to James’s prank. And don’t think I’ve forgotten about it.” Merlin fixed James with a baleful glare, who responded in kind with a cheeky grin.

Even after three years of friendship, Harry still wasn’t quite sure if James was the smartest man he’d ever met or the dumbest. He lacked an ounce of self-preservation and common sense, yet he was top of his class in pre-law. And anyone that could manage to haze Merlin—consecutively—without erring his wrath had to be clever enough.

“Where’s Percival?” Harry queried, directing the conversation towards a safer topic than Merlin’s revenge.

“At home, if he was smart,” Merlin grumbled. “It’s where I’d like to be. Explain to me again why we’re going out? To a club no less. Weren’t you the one, Harry, that said they were no place for a gentleman?”

“Because all we’ve been doing for the last month is studying,” James said. “Not all of us were built in a laboratory, some of us want to go out and mingle. Get laid maybe.”

“I can’t believe I’m going to say this, but James is right. We’ve all been working hard; we need the rest. Recharge our batteries—both figuratively and literally for some of us.”

“All right, ye arseholes. Enough with the fecking robot jokes, or I swear to Bob Kahn that I will dox all of yer arses come morning.”

James leaned in close to Harry, his gaze fixed on Merlin, and whispered conspiratorially, “Watch out, he’s about to blow a fuse.”

“Ye little—”

“Is James miss behaving again, Merlin?” Percival called, strolling down the street.

James shoved his hands into his front pockets and rocked back on his heels, the image of angelic innocence. “I have no clue what you’re talking about darling, and might I add that you’re looking particularly dashing this evening.”

“And you’re looking ever the man whore. Tell me, did you just decide it was a good idea to shower in cologne, or maybe you chose to take a bath in it with your new friend—what was his name? Michael? Marco?”

“Martin,” James corrected, his smile never wavering.

Percival narrowed his eyes as he came to a stop in front of them. If left to their own devices, the two would fling scathing retorts at each other all night, continuing their violent tango until both slunk back at sunrise to their respective corners to lick their wounds. The tension that broiled between them could have started forest fires, and Harry really didn’t want to be there when it all finally combusted.

“While this is all fun and good,” Harry drawled out, “I do believe we have plans. Shall we?”

“I don’t think it’s proper clubbing decorum to arrive so early,” Percival pointed out.

“Clubbing decorum?” James arched a well-manicured brow at him. “Sweetheart, it’s a club. There is no decorum. You go, you drink, you grind.”

“Don’t call me sweetheart,” Percival snapped icily and shuffled forward, elbowing his way next to Harry. “And I was merely making a point.”

“I don’t want to be ground on,” Merlin said, “I’m stating that now. And I want it on record that I am entirely against this tonight.”

Harry rolled his eyes. Perhaps it’d been a bad idea to let James talk him into this. It was proving more work just to get everyone to the club than it was staying at home and looking over his notes for his Spanish exam.

“Don’t worry, if you keep looking as if you just contracted a case of VD, then you shan’t have a problem with anyone wanting to grind on you,” Harry stated. He’d been looking forward to this all day. After _months_ of toiling away at his studies, spending backbreaking hours hunched over a desk, he would get a chance to unwind and forget about his problems—forget about the exams he had, the tireless work coupled with his studies, or the fact that his father was _still_ not speaking to him. He could forget about everything and just enjoy tonight. “Now do us a favor, you old fusspot, and do shut up. You can go back to being an eighty-year-old man in the morning, but tonight we’re going out, understood?”

James burst into laughter behind him, but Harry ignored him. Harry wondered briefly as they rounded the corner if he was overdressed. He never really did this kind of thing, and it wasn’t until they were getting in line to enter Allegory, that it dawned on him that perhaps he should have gone with something a tad less formal and a bit more scandalize. James hadn’t exactly given him a dress code. At least he wasn’t in a sweater vest like Merlin. You can’t go wrong with bespoke, right?

“I.D.s,” The bouncer ordered thirty minutes when they reached the front of the line. Harry handed his over and the bouncer skimmed over their identification with a cursory glance. His gaze hovered over Merlin and Harry, though he looked more amused than anything, and then he snorted and shoved the cards back into their hands. “Yeah, go in.”

Harry pocketed the ID and passed through a long black hall, moving from the dewy coolness of outside into a sticky humidity. The heavy staccato beats of music synchronized with his pulse. Harry paused at the entryway, caught between the cusp of shadows and flickering lights.

James clamped his hand on Harry’s shoulder and said, “Come on, let’s get you laid.” With gentle force he pushed Harry out of the darkness and into the blinding neon world.

* * * *

            Eggsy hated these clubs. They were cropping up everywhere in London, riding on the new EMD trend that spiked with each younger generation. He actually liked the music. That wasn’t his problem. It was the saturation of color and congestion of throbbing bodies. There was so much life in a single space that it couldn’t be contained and Eggsy could feel it breaking at the seams.

            He approached the bouncer standing outside of Dante’s office and nodded at him with a jerk of his head. “Dean sent me,” Eggsy announced.

            The nameless bouncer—a ruddy faced bloke with porridge skin—grunted and opened the door, flashing the gun beneath his black jacket. Eggsy strolled passed him and scanned the office. Two of Dante’s men lounged on the leather couch near the door. Dante reclined behind his desk, reviewing his phone with a discerning eye.

            Out of all the clients Dean had Eggsy peddling to, he didn’t mind Dante so much. He’d slit his own grandmother’s throat if it meant getting a leg up, and Eggsy’s seen sharks with friendlier smiles, but Dante was a businessman at the root and he regarded Eggsy with the same clinical disconnection as he did every other client. They made their transaction and then Eggsy left. No arse groping. No promises to a better life disguising double entendres. Eggsy made the delivery, Dante gave him the money, and they went about their respective businesses.

            Eggsy pulled the envelope from behind his back and dropped it onto the desk. Dante didn’t look up from his phone right away, casually scrolling through whatever he was reading, his thumb occasionally moving.

            “Bruv,” Eggsy said after ten minutes of waiting. Normally he’d stand there without complaint, but he had places to be and he didn’t feel like wasting time while Dante caught up on his latest tweets.

            Dante shot a hand up and snapped his fingers. The golden bracelet manacling his wrist glittered beneath the track lighting. One of the men on the couch got up and walked over to the desk. He retrieved the envelope and opened it, spilling the contents onto the mirror surface of the desk. Dante finally lowered his phone to survey the stash of bagged cocaine.

            Dante’s man carried the bag over to a scale and weighed it. As soon as he nodded in confirmation, Eggsy asked, “We good?”

            “We’re good,” Dante said and waved his hand. They exchanged money and that’s it, Eggsy’s free to go. He slipped the pounds into his back pocket and turned for the door.

“Oh, and Eggsy,” Dante said, stopping Eggsy. “Tell Dean I’ll be in contact with him soon about that arrangement I mentioned. My friend is looking forward to meeting him.”

            Eggsy acknowledged him with a two fingered salute over his shoulder and left. That explained why Dean wanted things to go smoothly. Eggsy grit his teeth. Of course Dean was getting greedy and wanting to expand his territory. And the bigger he grew, the harder he’d fall, taking Eggsy and everyone else down with him.

* * * *

            Harry accepted the shot James passed him across the sticky table and took a sip of the nauseatingly sweet drink.

            “No,” James scolded and threw his shot back in one smooth motion, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. He slammed the glass on the table, upside down. “Like that.”

            Harry exchanged a skeptical look with Merlin and Percival, glad he wasn’t the only one apprehensive about tossing back a drink that tasted like pureed Jelly Babies. Percival shrugged and downed his shot, somehow without grimacing. James grinned and slapped his back. “There you go darling!”

            “Don’t call me that,” Percival snapped, slamming his glass down next to James’s.

            “Ye said ye wanted to let loose,” Merlin said before bottoming up. He hissed and placed his glass down, much gentler than their companions. “That is foul. What the feck did ye get us?”

            “Not sure, it was the special,” James confessed, grinning from ear to ear. “Shall I get more?”

            Harry sniffed the shot one last time, curling his nose. It smelled like pure syrup mixed with ethanol. Merlin was right, though, he said this was what he wanted. It may not be a nice Lagavulin scotch, but it would still do the job. He downed the shot, fruit and vodka slamming into the back of his throat.

            “Perhaps something less sweet,” Harry suggested with a cough. “And a water.”

            “I’ll get it,” Percival said, standing before James could. “It’s my turn to buy the round anyways.”

            “I’ll go with you,” James offered, already standing.

            “No, you stay here,” Percival ordered and squeezed past him.

            James dropped into his seat with a pout, his shoulders slumped forward. He had the similar expression Harry’s dog Mr. Pickle got when he wouldn’t feed him a second treat.

            “He hates me,” James bemoaned, hiding his face in his hands.

            “No, he hates that ye flirt with anything that has two legs—or in the rare case, four,” Merlin stated, not even looking at James.

            “We said we would never speak of that,” James groaned, dropping his hands onto the table. He lifted them back up immediately with a grimace. “Please tell me that’s booze and not something else on the table.”

            “I’m trying not to think about it,” Harry said. “And what Merlin means is that you don’t exactly make a case for yourself when he catches you trying to shove your tongue down any available person.”

            “Maybe…”

            Harry rolled his eyes and turned away to look at the crowd. It was hard to distinguish the difference in bodies beneath the spinning lights. It was a sea of limbs, waving in the air, as bodies gyrated together in tempo with the song. He wasn’t sure if it was from watching them or the stifling heat of the club, but he started to sweat under his collar, and he really regretted his wardrobe choice.

            “Just strip out of your jacket and tie. No one will steal them,” Merlin said as Harry started to fidget.

            “This is an Anderson and Sheppard original,” Harry said, but he was already hooking a finger in his tie and loosening it.

            “Just give it here, ye git. I’ll watch it. I don’t plan on dancing anyways,” Merlin said and held out his hand out.

            Harry removed his gray silk tie and tucked it neatly in the pocket of his suit jacket, which he passed over to Merlin for safe keeping. Percival returned with four shots of what smelled over a decent tequila.

            “To tonight,” Harry said and raised his shot, technicolored prisms dancing over the table as the lights bounced off the shot glasses.

They took their respective shots, and no sooner the glasses hit the table, James was up on his feet and grabbing Percival’s hand. “Come on darling, let’s dance.”

“No, I can’t—” Percival started to protest, giving only the slightest resistance before caving and letting James draw him towards the crowd. Harry watched wistfully as they vanished into the throng.

“Tenner says they feck tonight,” Merlin said.

“That doesn’t seem like a fair bet.”

“No, I suppose not. Tenner says Percival kicks James out right after.”

“No, I give it till the morning.”

“Ye’re on.”

“I don’t suppose you’d like to…” Harry’s question died on his tongue when Merlin fixed him with a deadpanned look. “Fine, I’ll go by myself.”

He popped the top two buttons of his collar and shoved out of his chair. He hesitated for only a heartbeat, regarding the crowd with the same reservation a batophobic would a pool from the high dive. He spotted Percival and James through a glimpse of bodies, and with a deep breath, plunged in.

The world shifted around him, the music louder and the lights brighter, and his senses grew hyperaware of the bodies moving beside him. And it was exhilarating.

Harry joined James and Percival, relieved when they didn’t cast him back out into the unknown. James said something, but it was lost to the music. Harry threw his hands in the air, not thinking about how his body moved, and started to bounce with everyone else.

The song shifted at some point, and the only reason he knew was because of the brief dip in tempo before it picked back up and everyone seamlessly began to move again. Hands slipped over his hips. Harry spun around, half-expecting Merlin. Instead he bumped into a vaguely familiar face. The man smiled smugly, dirty blond hair styled out of his face so Harry had a clear view of his piercing blue eyes.

“I’ve been watching you from across the room,” The man called. “I’m Charlie.”

“And I’m with my friends,” Harry said, moving to step back out of Charlie’s grip.

He tightened his hold, guiding Harry to meet the sway of his hips. “Looks like your friends are doing fine without you.” He nodded behind Harry, who craned around to see James and Percival locked in an embrace.

_Thanks guys._

“I’ve seen you around campus,” Charlie shouted over the music. Harry had stopped dancing, forcing Charlie to still. He hadn’t released his hold of Harry’s hips. “We had micro economics together.”

The connection immediately linked in his brain. “Hesketh,” Harry stated, with a bit more force than he meant. “Yes, I remember. You made that _valiant_ argument for the Housing and Planning bill. What was it you said?” Harry pretend to recollect, then stepped back and sneered. “Oh yes, it was ‘If they really wanted it, they would work harder’.”

Charlie opened his mouth, but Harry cut him off. “I think I’ll pass on the dance.” He shoved past Charlie, wedging his way through the crowd. A hand caught his wrist and Harry jerked his arm back and spun around. “Run back to daddy, maybe he can buy you a dance partner.”

Charlie’s bewildered expression darkened, but Harry didn’t wait to feel his incense. He spilled off of the dance floor and it was like coming up for air. He looked around, somehow managing to wind up on the other side of the club, far from the bar where he wanted to be. He ran his hand through his hair, musing the strands. He could already feel the curls begin to form due to sweat.

Harry turned in a circle, hunting for their table where Merlin would be. He really didn’t want to risk another run in with Charlie. Harry froze, his breath catching in his throat, and locked eyes with a stranger. Without thinking about it, Harry started to cross the room, tied to the other man by an invisible thread.

Time slowed, the music fading into white noise, and the bodies of the dancers becoming faint impressions out of the corner of his eyes. His focus—his entire being—was drawn to the man in front of him.

There was something immensely grand about him. He was the infiniteness of heartbeats and starlight, inexplicably hard and soft. Warmth spread through Harry’s sternum and he wasn’t sure of if it was the alcohol bubbling through his veins, the intoxicating energy coursing through the club, or the fact that when he looked into the man’s crystalline eyes, he saw an entire universe. Even through the shifting light and shuttering shadows, Harry could make out layers of blue, and he ached to see the man’s eyes in clear daylight.

Sandy brown hair peeked out of a white snapback which glowed beneath the neon lights like a modern day halo. He had on the most atrocious black and gold jacket Harry had ever seen, but he wore it with such confidence that it could have been the finest silks wrapped around his broad shoulders. He tipped his head to the side, and shadows cut across his geometric jaw, turning it into steel.

Harry really had no reason for why he was compelled to go towards him, but all he knew, that moment, in that single breath, was that he’d been waiting his entire life to meet this stranger.


	2. We Are the Wild Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy and Harry share a dance, but things don't go so smoothly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing instant love is actually kind of hard when you try to make it believable. LOL.
> 
> Self-betaed.

            Alcohol and sweat hung in the foggy air as a smoke machine wheezed out smoggy fumes across the dance floor. White whispers cascaded around feet and across the walkway, bursting into random hues as overhead lights spun and twinkled in a celestial kaleidoscope. Flickers of blue and magenta splashed across his face, and all Eggsy could do was stand there and watch him, his breath caught in his throat.

            Eggsy had never been the religious type. He stopped believing in God when his father was struck down in Iraq and Dean Baker was delivered onto his apartment’s doorstep. If there was any higher being out there then it was someone who took sick pleasure in his misery and he really didn’t want to worship them.

            But whether or not God existed, Eggsy knew angels had to be real, because there was one standing right in front of him.

            The boy, probably about his age, give or take a year, looked like he’d wandered in out of a Harrod’s catalogue. His svelte frame was wrapped in tailored pants and a white button down that glowed beneath the black lights.

            The boy smiled, plush lips tipping up, and he blinked the widest eyes at Eggsy. Downy curls spilled along his forehead and Eggsy wanted to find out just how soft they were. He bet they’d feel great in his fists. The boy took a step forward and Eggsy couldn’t hear the music over his racing heart.

            How could someone so perfect exist?

            Eggsy crossed the room, and as he drew closer, he felt a completeness settle over him. The hole that existed in his soul filled. There was a thread binding them, he knew it, a technicolored string laced around their hearts, and they were drawn together by music and destiny.

            Was this what it felt like to meet your soulmate?

            “Hi,” The boy said, and Eggsy could finally make out the gradient of his eyes. Tawny brown swirled with butterscotch and speckled with cinnamon. His eyes were golden sunrises and what Eggsy wanted to wake up to every morning. “I’m Harry.”

            Harry spoke with the refined pronouncement of an Oxford man—not that Eggsy ever doubted he wasn’t from the upper crust.

            “Eggsy,” Eggsy supplied. Harry’s smile widened, revealing rows of perfectly straight teeth, and Eggsy swallowed with a click. “Do y’ want to dance?”

            “Yes,” Harry said, and Eggsy would have thought he offered Harry the world from the way his eyes lit up.

            Their fingers interlocked, palms pressed flushed, and Eggsy felt a spark race up his arm to his heart. He gasped and looked at Harry, who held his gaze. Did he feel it? The series of detonations going off? Their worlds colliding and being able to do nothing to stop it?

            Did he sense the gravity of their meeting? Eggsy knew he’d been waiting for this moment.

            Eggsy led Harry out onto the dance floor and he briefly wondered if he knew how to dance anything other than a waltz. Harry pressed against Eggsy, his long arms coming around his neck, and their hips undulated together. It didn’t take much to find their rhythm, to lose themselves in the heavy beats that pulsed throughout the club.

            Everyone around them faded into the background, as if the opacity on the rest of the world had been dropped. Eggsy slotted his thigh between Harry’s and rocked his pelvis into Harry’s, a breath of exhilaration shuddering through him.

            Maybe they should have talked. Shared something about themselves, but all Eggsy could think about was how Harry’s body fit perfectly against his.

            Their hands were in the air, their bodies were flushed together, and everything else didn’t matter.

            At some point the music changed and they shifted, but they never stopped, never gave up the moment. It was far too precious. It was their first. It was the beginning of something grand. It was the explosion that started universes.

            Eggsy fanned his fingers across Harry’s cheek, delighted in how soft his skin was, and shifted closer until his nose bumped against Harry’s.

            Harry’s breath smelled tartly sweet, like a fruity drink. Eggsy had never been a fan of cocktails, but he could easily develop a taste for them if that was Harry’s flavor.

            Eggsy grazed his lips over Harry’s. Harry leaned forward, chasing after him with his tongue. Eggsy chuckled. “Aren’t y’ surprising?” Eggsy murmured.

            “A walking enigma,” Harry said.

            “Y’ like a bit o’ rough, then?” Eggsy asked, still teasing Harry with his lips. He had to. It was the only way to explain why he was in Eggsy’s arms.

            Harry shook his head and grabbed onto Eggsy’s wrist, squeezing. “Not particularly. But I like you.”

            Eggsy grinned and slotted their mouths together, kissing Harry—and if the world had stopped when Eggsy first laid eyes on Harry, then this was the moment it started to move again. Because Eggsy could feel the cosmos spinning around him. Eggsy slid his hand around to cup the back of Harry’s neck, pressing the other into the dip of his lower back, and hauled him close.

            Harry clung to him, arms locked around his neck, and he kissed back with delicious hunger. Eggsy parted to draw in a breath and rumbled huskily, “Oxford boys don’t kiss like that, bruv.”

            “Good thing I’m a Cambridge boy,” Harry retorted with a smirk.

            Eggsy snorted and disentangled them, taking Harry’s hand back in his own. “Come on,” Eggsy said and led Harry off the dance floor. It occurred to him that he was getting ready to make out with a complete stranger, but the fact seemed trivial compared the grander scheme of things—he was getting ready to make out with an angel.

            “Y’ sure?” Eggsy asked as he crowded Harry against the wall of a narrow hallway. The lights were dimmed and he was pretty sure the bathroom was only a few meters away, but he didn’t care.

            “I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t,” Harry said and pulled Eggsy closer.

            Eggsy pushed Harry against the wall, grabbing both of his hands and pinning them above his head. He plied Harry’s mouth open with his tongue, chasing after that sugary sweetness of grenadine. Harry shifted against him, arching up so Eggsy felt the stiffness of his cock. Who knew bespoke trousers could be so tight?

            Eggsy nosed his way along Harry’s jaw, a moan rumbling deep in his chest as Harry started to nibble at his earlobe.

            “Fuck,” Eggsy huffed, rocking against Harry. “Wasn’t expecting y’ tonight. I was just supposed to be working.”

            “Are you a bartender here?” Harry asked, tipping his head back so Eggsy to suck a line along the curve. Eggsy found his pulse and sealed his lips around it, not letting up on the pressure until Harry whined and rutted against him.

            Eggsy let go with a wet pop. “No, I ain’t a bartender.” He supposed he should be truthful, in case Harry wanted to back out. He stole another kiss from Harry, wanting another taste of his sweet lips, before he clarified, “Just made a drop for my step dad.”

            Harry pulled back, searching Eggsy’s face. “You’re a drug dealer?”

            “Just a runner,” Eggsy said, taking the opportunity to reintroduce his lungs to air. “At least until my band takes off.”

            And Christ, didn’t that sound pathetic? He was another wash out, a walking cliché waiting to be discovered in the gutters.

            “My band is playing tonight in a competition,” Eggsy added. “I’m heading over there next.”

            Most of Harry’s face was obscured by shadows, but Eggsy still could feel his gaze as he searched his face. To Eggsy’s surprise Harry nipped his lips and said, “We all do what we need to in order to survive.”

            Eggsy snorted. “Yeah, survive. And y’ don’t think this is below y’r standards, or do y’ always snog plebs in dank hallways?”

            “There is nothing noble in being superior to your fellow man; true nobility is being superior to your former self,” Harry quoted, the lilt of his voice heavenly to Eggsy’s ears. “Hemingway said that, and I believe it. And no, I don’t make it a habit of snogging strangers, and I don’t plan to.”

            Eggsy couldn’t help but chuckle, shaking his head with a grin. “Okay, then what about y’?”

            “What about me?”

            “Y’ ain’t just some good little student, I can see it. So wot? Trying to get back at daddy?”

            “No,” Harry said. Eggsy waited, holding Harry’s gaze until he sighed and squirmed against Eggsy. “I’m a linguistic student. While my relationship with my father _is_ strained due to the fact that I refuse to follow in his footsteps, I don’t see a reason in getting back at him.”

            Harry paused and Eggsy arched a brow.

            “At least, not like this.” Harry smirked wryly. “I’d much rather do that by running his credit card up by making obscene donations to the Liberal Democrats Party in his name.”

            “Y’ little shite.” Eggsy threw his head back and laughed. It started deep in his belly and spread throughout his body.

            “You look lovely when you laugh,” Harry said.

            Eggsy froze, his face heating up. It occurred to Eggsy that this was all insane—that this complete stranger could so easily capture his heart—but it didn’t matter. Maybe it was the static electricity in the air or maybe from osmosis he’d gotten high while in Dante’s office. Did he even care? No, not particularly.

* * * *

            “Do y’ believe in destiny?” Eggsy asked. Harry decided he really liked his accent, the way constants blurred and vowels dropped off. He liked even more how solid Eggsy felt against him, impenetrable strength that held Harry firmly against the wall.

            “No,” Harry admitted, unable to break eye contact.

The more he stared into Eggsy’s gaze, the more colors he discovered, various hues of green and blue that glimmered in and out of existence. Harry had been given the rare pleasure of watching the Norther Lights when he was twelve. When he stood at the bow of that ship beneath the banner of the arctic sky, he had felt infinitesimal and grand all at once, and he’d been so sure he’d never come across anything more beautiful. The aurora borealis paled in comparison to Eggsy’s eyes.

Disappointment tipped Eggsy’s mouth into a slight frown. Harry shifted against him, dropping his hands onto Eggsy’s shoulders.

“I believe that we are the masters of our own existence,” Harry explained. “Fate is a concept man created to defend his mistakes.”

Eggsy dipped his head, the tip of his snapback knocking against Harry’s curls. “I bet y’re a real joy at the Christmas parties.”

“I’ve been known to entertain the crowds,” Harry said. He crooked his finger beneath Eggsy’s chin. “Man’s fate is his own creation. And that means that when we realize we’ve come across something great, it’s our responsibility to seize it. And I do believe I’ve discovered one of the greatest things in my life.”

Eggsy’s smile returned with fervor, lighting up his entire face. He hauled Harry close, and this time when they kissed, it wasn’t rushed by a heady desperation.

A phone chirruped and Eggsy broke away with a curse. “Hold on a minute,” Eggsy grumbled and fished out his cell from his pocket. “Fuck, almost forgot.”

“What?” Harry said, head spinning from the lack of oxygen. Or maybe it was the fog billowing over from the dance floor.

“My mate Jamal texted, checking to see where I’m at. Gotta drop off this money and head over.” Eggsy hesitated, eying his phone, before looking at Harry. “Though it’s still early. One more dance couldn’t hurt. And then maybe I can get y’r number and we can continue this?”

Harry sagged against the wall. Disappointment pooled in his stomach. He didn’t want to see Eggsy go, not yet, and certainly not when he had such a hard on, but he couldn’t pull him away from his responsibilities.

“I’d like that,” Harry said. He hesitated only a beat, before adding, “You’re in a band you said?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy beamed proudly. “We call ourselves The Kingsman. We’re doing the Battle of the Bands down at the Pied Piper.”

“I could come and watch?” Harry suggested, and in a moment of doubt added hastily, “Unless you don’t want me to.”

“No, I’d like that,” Eggsy said, perking up. He reminded Harry vaguely of a puppy asked if he wanted to go for a walk. Eggsy took Harry’s hand and squeezed. “But first a dance, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Harry whispered, dazed by the way Eggsy seemed to glow. Eggsy led him back to the dance floor where bodies coalesced in rhythmic gyration. Harry needed to find Merlin and the others before they left and let them know where he was going, but his concerns were forgotten the minute Eggsy drew him close and their chests pressed against one another.

The music changed to a remix of a song Harry actually recognized and it was easy to lose himself in it—in the everything.

There were too many people on the dance floor and Harry kept bumping into someone, but he didn’t care.

Who would have thought that skipping homework and another trip to the library would have led him here? He stood by what he said about fate, but he couldn’t deny the gravity of their meeting. Eggsy caught him in his orbit and Harry couldn’t escape—not that he wanted to.

He wanted to dance like this forever.

Eggsy spun him around, drawing Harry’s back against his chest, and Harry threw his arm around his neck to take anchor and steady himself. He shut his eyes and let the music move through his body.

The crowd jostled and the music changed. Harry opened his eyes and craned around to grin at Eggsy. They maneuvered around and Harry stepped back, accidently stepping on a foot.

“Sorry!” Harry turned and shouted.

Charlie glared at him, flicking his gaze to Eggsy with a sneer. “You pick the fucking pleb over me? I should have figured you’d rather slum it.”

“Wot y’ say mate?” Eggsy demanded, taking a step towards Charlie.

Harry pressed a hand against Eggsy’s chest and said, “Leave it, he isn’t worth the effort.”

Eggsy glared at Charlie, but deflated, letting Harry usher him back. Harry’s spiked heartrate slowed—he really didn’t want to deal with a fight.

“Yeah, take your mutt and go. Don’t come crying to me when you wake up with fleas in the morning,” Charlie jeered.

Harry’s shoulders tensed. So much for not dealing with a fight. He turned sharply on his heels to face Charlie and said with ringing clarity over the music, “Manners maketh man. Do you know what that means?”

Charlie blinked quizzically at Harry, and Harry smirked. “Allow me to show you,” Harry offered and punched Charlie square in the nose.

“Shit!” Eggsy shouted behind him. Someone else screamed, not doubt surprised. Harry noted that the crowd had all but stopped dancing.

Charlie grabbed his nose with a wail of pain and shouted, “You piece of shite!” He dropped his hands, blood smearing his chin and fingers. “Wait till I get a hold of you.”

“I suspect you’ll know what do with me about as much as you know what to do with your own dick,” Harry said. He fell back into a defensive position, fists raised. “Now walk away.”

He knew Charlie wasn’t smart, but he hadn’t thought he was _that_ dumb. Nor did he expect him to have friends—a miscalculation.

Two athletic men shoved their way through the crowd towards them, dressed similarly to Charlie.

“Sorry bruvs, we aren’t looking for dance partners,” Eggsy said. “Mind stepping this one out?”

“Fucking kill them,” Charlie growled and lunged for Harry.

Harry couldn’t see what Eggsy did, he was too busy dodging Charlie’s poor attempt at a grab. He easily feinted out of the way and tripped Charlie, sending him face planting on the ground.

“Now you’re where you belong,” Harry said when Charlie twisted around.

He heard a thump and a body hit the ground. Eggsy weaved into the line of Harry’s peripheral, reassuring him that he was fine. Their backs ended up pressed together, and Harry found it oddly comforting to be fighting side by side with Eggsy.

Charlie stumbled to his feet, a nearly deranged spark in his eyes. The crowd had spread out, giving them a wide berth. Someone shouted in the distance and Harry could see the bouncers coming from over the tops of peoples’ heads.

“I think we need to cut and run,” Harry suggested. “We have company.”

Eggsy twisted around and cursed, “Fuck me. Dean ain’t going to like this.” Eggsy sighed and turned back to face the last of Charlie’s friends. “On the count of three?”

Harry bounced onto the balls of his feet. The bouncers were getting closer. Charlie stiffened, drawing himself in like a panther ready to pounce.

“One,” Eggsy said.

“Two.” Harry said.

“Three,” they shouted together. Eggsy grabbed Harry’s hand and barreled past Charlie’s friend, just as Charlie made a final leap for Harry. Harry caught sight of the bouncers breaking through the crowd in time to grab Charlie.

Eggsy and Harry raced down the hall towards the back exit. Someone shouted behind them, but Harry didn’t know who. They burst out the door and continued into the crisp night, their feet hitting the pavement. Harry didn’t know when, but at some point he started to laugh. The exhilaration and adrenaline bubbled up from his sternum.

They didn’t stop running and his lungs burned from the lack of oxygen. Eggsy tightened his hold on Harry, as if he were afraid Harry would float away. And Harry almost believed he would. He felt completely weightless.

They escaped onto the street, to where the cars raced and the street lamps glowed. Harry dragged Eggsy down another alley, away from the club, and finally stopped. He collapsed against a wall, hunched over his knees.

“Fuck,” Eggsy panted. “That’s not how I expected the night to go.”

Harry chuckled, still trying to suck in air. “So you keep saying. He did have it coming.”

“I’m betting—where the fuck did y’ learn to fight like that? They aren’t teaching that in Cambridge.” Eggsy slumped against the wall next to Harry.

“No, they don’t,” Harry said, leaning his head back against the blessedly cool brick. His hair clung to his slick forehead. “I took self-defense lessons after a kidnapping scare when I was ten.”

“Kidnapping scare?” Eggsy stared at him incredulously. “Jesus, y’ say that like it was nothing. Y’ were kidnapped?”

“Almost,” Harry said, his mouth twitching into a smile. “My father is a powerful man with powerful enemies. I was an easy target. I’m not anymore.”

“That’s strangely the most terrifying and hottest thing I ever heard,” Eggsy said.

They stared at each other for a beat and then both broke into a roaring laugh.


	3. I Feel It Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy and Harry try to make it to the club, but they keep getting detoured.

            If he were asked what he’d been thinking when he ran with a complete stranger, Harry would simply answer that he’d been thinking about nothing. He’d just acted. Eggsy had taken his hand and nothing had felt more right than following him. If he’d run to the end of the earth, Harry was pretty sure he’d go with him.

            The laughter between them died, but it didn’t fade from Eggsy’s eyes. He smiled at Harry, dimples forming in his cheeks, and Harry was ready to start flying. This was what Icarus had felt when he stared at the sun—unbelievable warmth and hope. Distantly Harry wondered if he’d reach a same fate though—would he soar to close and end up plummeting back to the earth?

            Eggsy stepped closer until Harry’s back hit the wall. They really shouldn’t stay there, especially when Charlie and his gang could easily find them, and Harry _really_ needed to contact Merlin and let him know what happened, but all of those thoughts died when Eggsy leaned down and kissed him.

            Harry grabbed the back of Eggsy’s neck and hauled him closer. Eggsy pressed him hard against the wall and the rough brick scraped against Harry’s scalp. Their teeth clashed as Eggsy nipped at his bottom lip and licked his way into his mouth.

            Harry would blame the adrenaline when it was over, but for the moment let himself succumb to his desires. He lay claim to Eggsy’s mouth as hungrily as Eggsy did his and dug his nails into Eggsy’s neck to hold him in place.

            Eggsy slid his hands down Harry’s sides, hooking one under his thigh and hoisting his leg up. Harry wrapped it around his waist and gasped when Eggsy’s erection bumped against his.

            “I could watch y’r eyes all night,” Eggsy whispered, his lips grazing across Harry’s. Their noses bumped against one another and Harry tried to hide his smile.

            “You don’t have to keep trying,” Harry said, even though he preened under the words. “You already have me.”

            “But why wouldn’t I tell y’ the truth?” Eggsy nosed his way along Harry’s cheek, his lips finding his fluttering pulse.

            Harry gasped and squeezed his leg around Eggsy’s waist. A low growl rumbled through Eggsy’s chest and Harry felt it straight in his gut.

            “I want to taste y’,” Eggsy whispered into his ear and oh Christ, Harry could barely keep his moan contained. Those words shouldn’t sound so good. They’re in an alley, for fuck’s sake, it’s not exactly an appropriate place for a blow job.

            But Harry nodded anyways and pushed Eggsy down onto his knees. He tipped his head back and swallowed thickly. He couldn’t make out the stars with the light pollution. The sky was a hazy gray dulled by yellow as if the sky had contracted jaundice. The alley smelled of trash and piss, and the brick was greasy against his back. He didn’t stop Eggsy as he mouthed his stomach, pushing his shirt up to reach his skin.

            Eggsy sucked on the skin right bellow Harry’s belly button as he worked Harry’s belt open. The jangle of his metal buckle echoed in the quiet alley. Harry carded his fingers through Eggsy’s hair and grabbed two fistfuls.

            “I should have known I’d find you in an alley on your knees,” Charlie said. “So what’s the going rate now? Fifty quid?”

            Eggsy stiffened against Harry.

            “Piss off,” Harry snapped. “Unless you want me to continue our earlier lessons.”

            Satisfaction bloomed in his chest as the nasty black eye forming on Charlie and his busted lip.

            “You got lucky.” Charlie snarled. Harry rolled his eyes—of course he would assume that. Entitled pricks like Charlie couldn’t fathom having their arses served.

            Eggsy stood and took a step towards Charlie. Harry grabbed him by the arm. “Don’t. He wants you to feed into it.”

            “Someone needs to teach this prick some manners.” Eggsy glared at Charlie, his jaw squared off. “Show him just how plebs can fucking fight.”

            “I suspect that the only lesson Charlie will learn is how to cry home to daddy.”

            “Why don’t you here and I can show you exactly where you belong,” Charlie called.

            Harry tightened his grip on Eggsy’s arm. Charlie’s two friends stepped beside him, flanking either side of him. Harry didn’t doubt that he and Eggsy could take them—if they hadn’t been interrupted before, they would have completely obliterated them on the dance floor—but Harry didn’t want to spend the evening in jail.

            “Come on,” Harry said.

            “Are you going to run? That’s what dogs are good at,” Charlie goaded. “Take your bitch and go.”

            Eggsy bared his teeth. Harry narrowed his eyes. It would be easy to take care of Charlie, but Eggsy had his show to get to and if they stayed to fight he may miss it.

            “Your show,” Harry said.

            Eggsy hissed and nodded jerkily. “Next time I see y’ I’ll wipe that fucking smirk off your rat face.”

            Harry tugged Eggsy towards the other end of the alley, never breaking eye contact with Charlie. He didn’t trust him to not try and strike them when their backs were turned. Charlie was that low.

            When they reached the end of the alley, Eggsy cursed and said, “I have to drop this money off. Shit, Dean is going to be pissed.”

            Harry squeezed his hand. “Come on, we’ll take it and then head to the club.”

            Eggsy searched his face, the first flicker of doubt surfacing in his eyes—did he regret everything that transpired?

            Eggsy tugged Harry close and kissed him briefly. Harry pushed him towards the street. “I don’t trust Charlie, move.”

            “Right.” Eggsy huffed.

            When they reached the tube, Harry reached for his phone in his pocket, only to realize he left it in his jacket pocket with Merlin.

            “Fuck.”

            “Wot is it?” Eggsy glanced over his shoulder.

            “May I use your phone? I left mine at the club,” Harry asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

            Eggsy fished his phone out of his pocket and passed it to Harry, who smiled gratefully. Hopefully Merlin would answer.

            Harry dialed his number.

            “Harry where the bloody hell are ye?” Merlin demanded when he answered.

            “Hello to you too,” Harry said with a smile. He didn’t ask how Merlin knew it was him—it was one of the many mysteries that surrounded him. “Things got a little crazy.”

            “No shite. What was that on the dance floor? James is losing it. Percival wants to know if we need to get bail money—ye know this wasn’t what I thought ye meant when ye said we needed to have fun tonight.”

            “Look I can’t really talk now, but just meet me at the White Pauper okay? I’ll be there with a boy named Eggsy.”

            “All this for a bloody boy?”

            Harry glanced at Eggsy, who was busy reading signs tacked to a light post. “ _The_ boy,” Harry murmured distractedly.

            Merlin snorted. “Ye owe me.”

            “Thank you.” Harry hung up and passed Eggsy his phone. “Thanks. They’ll meet us there.”

            Eggsy nodded and they started down to the underground. Once they were on the subway, Eggsy said, “So, _the_ boy, huh?”

            Harry sputtered, a flush immediately spreading across his face. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

            Eggsy bit back a smile. “Mmkay, wotever y’ say babe.”

            Harry’s stomach squirmed like an entire nest of butterflies had started to soar, and he realized with a sinking feeling that he was already far gone.

* * * *

            Eggsy hadn’t thought too much about where they were going while they were on the train. It wasn’t until they were about a block away from his home and Eggsy saw Harry looking around that it occurred to him where he was leading him. Shame washed over Eggsy and he hunkered his shoulders up. Harry was obviously a posh bloke. He probably lived over in Kensington or Notting Hill or something, and never even stepped foot in South Hampstead before.

            “Uh, so… if y’ wanted to wait here, I’ll only be a mo’,” Eggsy suggested when he could just make out Alexandra Road Estates. Eggsy shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans, pushing his coat back, and scraped his foot against the pavement.

            There were beautiful parts of London, places where the lights glimmered and spun, where flowers flourished and a sea of green surrounded rustic brick and white moldings. There were parts of London that were picturesque and called to tourists like a siren song. And then there were the concrete burrows, the gentrified neighborhoods where the brightest colors were lighter shades of gray.

            “I can go with you,” Harry said. “It’s not a problem.”

            Eggsy grimaced. God, if Harry saw his home, he’d probably turn tail and run. Besides, he really couldn’t let Dean see Harry.

            “Babe,” Eggsy said and stepped closer. “Probably better that y’ don’t, not with Dean and his dogs up there.”

            Harry raised his eyebrows. “I can handle myself.”

            Eggsy bit the inside of his cheek to keep back a groan. “I know, I’ve seen it. But they aren’t like that Charlie punk. Please?”

            Harry tipped his head to the side in consideration, and Eggsy’s stomach knotted. Harry could just go now, say forget Eggsy. They had no ties to one another. They just met. But the idea of Harry vanishing into the night gutted Eggsy.

            “Okay,” Harry said, wrapping his hands in Eggsy’s coat. “I’ll wait here.”

            He tugged Eggsy down for a kiss, which Eggsy wanted nothing more than to melt into the embrace. He forced himself away though and said, “Just a mo’ love, promise.”

            Eggsy jogged up to his apartment and walked in. Dean sat on the couch where Eggsy had left him, Poodle in the recliner. They were joined by Rottie, who took Michelle’s place on the couch.

            “Where’s mum?” Eggsy asked, noting that Daisy wasn’t in her pack-and-play. “And Dais?”

            Dean shot to his feet and shoved a fat finger into Eggsy’s face. “Y’ have some nerve, y’ piece o’ shite.”

            Eggsy shoved the hand away. “Wot are y’ prattling on about?”

            Rottie and Poodle stood, stepping up behind Dean. Dean already dominated Eggsy by a good hundred pounds. Coupled with Poodle’s girth and Rottie, they were three bulldozers threatening to run Eggsy over.

            “Got a call from Dante, said y’ were making some noise at the club. Wot’s this about a fight?” Dean took a step forward. “He’s threatening to cut his ties. I swear to god Muggsy, if we lose this deal I’ll send y’ fucking down the Thames with concrete boots.”

            “I don’t know wot y’re talking about,” Eggsy denied, his hackles raised. He glanced between the three of them, taking a step back.

            “Bullshite y’ don’t. Think y’ can fuck things up for me?”

            “Look, I got y’r money.” Eggsy pulled it out and shoved it at Dean, who snatched it out of his hand.

            “Yeah, but y’ also cost me money.”

            Eggsy’s back hit the wall beside the door.

            “Rottie and Poodle here are gonna teach y’ a lesson, and maybe next time y’ll fucking listen when I tell y’ wot to do.”

            Eggsy grabbed the door and threw it open, slipping out just as Rottie and Poodle lunged for him. He nearly crashed into another one of Dean’s dogs, three more standing outside the door. Eggsy stumbled back, dodging Rottie’s hands. He started for the stairs, but back tracked when he saw someone coming up them.

            “Shite,” Eggsy hissed.

            “Nowhere to run Muggsy,” Rottie taunted.

            Eggsy glanced over his shoulder to the other side of the estate. There was about a ten-foot gap between the buildings. Not thinking about it, Eggsy launched himself across the gap and landed onto the other balcony. He hopped onto the ledge and hurried down, his arms out like he was working the balance beam. He hopped down when he was low enough and turned to give Dean’s mutts a two finger salute.

            Of course his celebration was short lived, because they were hurrying down the stairs. “Fuck.” Eggsy spun and raced back to Harry, who leaned against a lamp post.

            Harry shoved off it, eyes bright with concern when he spotted Eggsy racing towards him.

            “What’s wrong?” Harry asked.

            Eggsy grabbed his hand and kept on running. “Dean was not happy,” Eggsy said.

            “Muggsy get y’r arse back here!” Rottie shouted.

            “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Eggsy said to himself in a huffed litany. His lungs constricted as he searched for an escape route. Harry kept at his side, never lagging behind. His hand was tight in Eggsy’s.

            “This way,” Harry said and dragged Eggsy into an alley. There was a gate at the other end, blocking them off.

            “God damn it!” They couldn’t catch a break tonight.

            “Hold on,” Harry said, looking around.

            Eggsy could hear Rottie yelling. They weren’t that far behind.

            The gate rattled and Eggsy turned to watch Harry scale up it, using where it was juxtaposed to the brick wall to climb up, and then launched off it in a fluid movement and hooked his hands on the ladder for the fire escape. The ladder slid down with a shuddering clatter and Harry dropped onto his feet.

            “Shite, are y’ part spider monkey?” Eggsy asked.

            “No, but I’ve done gymnastics since I was four.”

            “No shite? I did it until I was fourteen.”

            “While that’s really interesting and I’d love to discuss it more with you, I feel like we should probably keep moving,” Harry said.

            “Oh, right.” Eggsy shook his head. Harry climbed up the ladder and Eggsy followed close behind, appreciating the view of Harry’s arse as he moved above him. Once they were on the fire escape, Eggsy tugged up the ladder.

            They climbed the rest of the way, until they reached the top level. Eggsy pressed a finger to his mouth and they hunkered against the wall, watching Rottie and his dogs barrel down the alley. They paused when they reached the gate and spun around.

            “Where the fuck is he?” Rottie demanded.

            “Maybe he jumped the fence?” One of the mutts suggested.

            Poodle leaned heavily on his knees, and Eggsy was surprised he didn’t pass out.

            “Fuck. Come on, let’s go around and see if we can cut him off the other side,” Rottie said. They turned and ran back out the alley. Poodle pushed himself up, bracing his back with a groan, and then turned to slowly trudge behind them.

            “Fucking idiots,” Eggsy mumbled after he was sure they were gone.

            They gave it another couple minutes, then climbed back down to ground level. Harry dropped beside Eggsy and patted his hands off. “So what happened and who were they?”

            “Dean’s dogs. He wasn’t too happy about the fight. I guess Dante called, kicking up a storm and threatening to cut a deal they have.”

            “Are you going to be okay going home tonight?”

            Eggsy shrugged. “Ain’t the first time I had to deal with a pissed off Dean, ain’t going to be the last.”

            Harry frowned, and it only made Eggsy’s stomach twist more. How pathetic did he look? He glanced away, his cheeks hot.

            “Well, maybe you can come back with me tonight,” Harry suggested. “You know, until he cools down.”

            Eggsy blinked, and while his first instinct was to say yes, he felt another wave of shame and grumbled, “Don’t need charity.”

            “It isn’t charity,” Harry said. “I’d like you to come home with me tonight. At least, if you’d like to.”

            “Yeah?” Eggsy asked, finally meeting Harry’s gaze.

            Harry smiled and slipped a hand up Eggsy’s chest, sliding it under his jacket. “Yeah. Maybe we can compare notes from gymnastics.”

            Eggsy crowded Harry against the wall with a chuckle. “I think we can do that.”

            He leaned down as Harry arched up to meet him, their lips sealing. It was funny how they kept ending up in this position.


	4. Baby We Were Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy and Harry finally make it to the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self-betaed. Only one more chapter to go, but I already have a much longer sequel planned for this story.
> 
> Also, there is a link in this chapter for the song Eggsy performs. It's The Strut's Roll Up because I can't write lyrics.

                “I believe we were interrupted before,” Eggsy growled into Harry’s ear. Harry gasped against his collar, and Eggsy could hear him swallow thickly.

                “We were,” Harry agreed, and even though his voice trembled, his hands were steady as they ran down Eggsy’s front and worked under his shirt. His fingertips left ribbons of fire scoring across his chest as Harry blindly explored Eggsy’s abdomen.

                Eggsy teased his mouth over Harry’s, getting one last taste of his succulent lips, before he gracefully dropped to his knees. Harry’s hands vanished from his chest and found a new home in his hair, curling around Eggsy’s locks and tugging.

                That was definitely nice. Eggsy bet Harry was a screamer. He acted all calm and collected, but Eggsy saw the wildness behind his eyes. Beneath that well-coiffed hair and pressed suit was a beast waiting to be unleashed.

                The pavement was damp beneath his knees and he could feel it soaking through his jeans. He slid his hands up Harry’s thighs, marveling at the long stretch of legs. He undid Harry’s belt and fumbled with the button. The snick of his zipper echoed in Eggsy’s ears. He mouthed at the exposed skin above the hem of Harry’s boxers and carefully peeled down his trousers, revealing black silk pants.

                Eggsy snorted. “Course they’re Calvin Klein.”

                “Something against my underwear?” Harry asked, the question thick.

                Eggsy glanced up and preened at the flushed look on Harry’s face. His mouth was open, small shuddered aspirations escaping him as he held tighter to Eggsy’s hair.

                “Only that they’re still on y’,” Eggsy said, and without breaking eye contact, he ran his tongue along Harry’s prominent bulge.

                Harry dropped his head back against the wall and groaned. Eggsy pressed an open mouth kiss where he licked, tonguing at the bulge until Harry’s pants were sopping wet with saliva and precum.

                “Y’re already so wet,” Eggsy mused. He hooked his fingers around the band of his boxers. “Aren’t y’ worried that someone may come down here and catch us?”

                Not that Eggsy really cared. Let them see him take this gorgeous creature. Ryan did accuse him of having an exhibitionist streak.

                Harry moaned in response, shaking his head, and Eggsy grinned. “No, y’ like that don’t ‘cha?”

                Eggsy got another moan in answer, and boy didn’t that open up a whole realm of possibilities.

Harry’s cock popped out of the band as Eggsy pulled his boxers down to mid-thigh. He was uncut and long, with a tapered shaft beveled with thick veins. A bead of glistening precum dewed on the tip. Eggsy’s mouth watered at the sight.

Eggsy wrapped his hand around the base and gave two languid pulls, squeezing out a bit more precum until a decent amount gathered on Harry’s crown. He lapped the fluid, shuddering at the burst of saltiness. Oh, that was delicious. He dug the heel of his palm into his own aching cock.

“I wonder how long I can keep y’ on edge,” Eggsy mused. How many people got a chance to see Harry like this, with his face flushed and his eyes black pits, all of his guards dropped? A swell of possessiveness flared inside him and before Eggsy could stop himself, he bared his teeth.

“As lovely as that sounds,” Harry said around a swallow. “We have a show to get to, don’t we?”

“Fuck,” Eggsy murmured. He nearly forgot. “Well, later then.”

Harry smiled fondly down at him. “Later.”

Eggsy’s heart sputtered and skipped. He didn’t know what was better—Harry’s gentle fondness or his exposed rapture. All he knew was that he wanted spend the rest of his life deciding.

Eggsy sucked on Harry’s tip, squeezing him at the root, and twirled his tongue around the crown. He found the pucker of skin that wreathed his head and swirled along it, teasing the sensitive glands until Harry sagged against the wall and tugged at Eggsy’s hair with a wrecked cry.

One day, when they had the time, Eggsy planned on letting Harry fuck his throat. He wanted to feel that raw power trembling through his arms and clenching his thighs.

Eggsy lowered himself down until his nose brushed against the brown curls of his pubic hair. He nuzzled the silky strands and suckled Harry’s length greedily. The weight of his cock was comforting on his tongue. He’d sucked a lot of cock in his time, some good and some bad, but none of it felt like this. The weight grounded him. The pressure against the back of his throat didn’t gag him. He found his place in the universe, and it was on his knees serving this perfect angel.

He started a steady pace, bobbing his head to meet each of Harry’s shallow thrusts, and concentrating on breathing through his nose as he worked his tongue. Harry’s soft whimpers and keens turned into raspy moans and broken cries when Eggsy started to firmly massage his bollocks, rolling them between his fingers and tugging until the skin pulled taut.

“Fuck, oh fuck,” Harry stammered. His grip on Eggsy’s hair was nearly painful, and Eggsy feared he might pull out a clump if he didn’t let go soon. Eggsy didn’t stop him. “Eggsy—darling— _shite_ , do that aga— _oh_!”

Eggsy chuckled—or at least he tried to—and repeated his action, twisting his tongue and sealing his lips on Harry’s tip. He gave a firm suck like he was drinking a thick milkshake. He absently undid his own trousers and fished out his cock. He stroked himself in time with his sucks, his own pleasure a second thought as he drew Harry closer to the edge.

Harry’s pleas devolved into a litany of fucks, and his restrained thrusts grew deeper and greedy, until Eggsy stopped sucking and let Harry pound his throat. Tears burned in the corners of Eggsy’s eyes and spit slipped down his chin and smeared his face. He jacked his hand faster, tension coiling in his stomach.

Harry dragged his head until his nose smashed against his pubic bone. He came with a bellow, releasing thick, hot ropes of come down his throat. Eggsy squeezed the base of his cock and followed behind, his orgasm punching through him.

Eggsy couldn’t swallow it all and when Harry pulled out, come dribbled out of his mouth. Harry sagged against the wall with a pant, his eyes heavily lidded. He looked down at Eggsy and stroked his thumb along Eggsy’s bottom lip, smearing the come over his abused mouth.

Eggsy sucked on his thumb with a content moan. The come cooled on his cock and hand, the air suddenly chillier as the sweat dried on his skin.

“Shite,” Harry said, his eyes widening with realization. “Don’t you have to sing tonight? I shouldn’t have been so rough—darling, I’m sorry, I—”

Eggsy shook his head and wiped his mouth off with the back of his clean hand. “It’s fine,” Eggsy said, voice a bit rough. “I’ll drink some water and be fine.”

He shook his hand to clean some of the come off, and then wiped the rest on his jacket with a grimace. He’ll need to get it dry cleaned. Harry tucked himself away and quickly pulled up his pants and trousers. When Eggsy stood, Harry tugged him close and kissed him.

“Thank you,” Harry mumbled against his mouth.

“Mmm.” Eggsy sunk into the kiss. “It was my pleasure, babe.”

* * * *

                “Where the fuck have y’ been?” Jamal demanded as soon as Eggsy arrived.

                “I’ve had a bit of a night,” Eggsy said, rubbing the back of his head.

                “Who the fuck is he?” Ryan nodded to Harry, who waited behind Eggsy.

                Harry stepped forward, trying to quell the sudden bought of nerves seizing his stomach, and said, “Harry.”

                Jamal and Ryan exchanged a look, and Harry knew immediately that they deduced what happened—or at least part of it. Ryan shook his head in exasperation and Jamal guffawed. “Fucking hell mate, y’ couldn’t wait till after the damn show?”

                Eggsy flushed and shrugged. “I’m here, ain’t I?”

                They were. Somehow, against the odds that stacked against them, they’d arrived on time, twenty minutes to spare.

                “Do you want me to go wait out in the bar?” Harry asked.

                Eggsy snatched his hand and shook his head. “No, y’ can stay back here with us. Meet Roxy.”

                “She’s right pissed, mate. Said she’s going to skin y’ when she gets her hands on y’.”

                Eggsy winced. “Fuck. Look, it ain’t my fault.”

                “Mmm, sure it ain’t cuz.” Ryan chuckled. “Well, come on. Last band just finished. I gotta check the equipment. Roxy is tuning her guitar now.”

                Harry followed Eggsy behind the stage, out of the narrow hallway they’d been standing in. Eggsy’s friend Jamal grinned at him, casting sidelong glances. Harry supposed it should bother him that they’d already made assumptions about his relationship with Eggsy, but he couldn’t be too upset when he still felt the residual tingles of pleasure from Eggsy’s earlier blow job.

                “Want something to drink? A beer?” Eggsy asked.

                “Water, if you have any. And you need some too,” Harry reminded. As much as Harry wanted a drink, he decided it be best to stop for the night. Any traces of a buzz he had from earlier had long since vanished.

                Eggsy grabbed two water bottles on a table covered with snacks and passed one to Harry. He opened the other and took a long drink.

“I’m going to just check things out on the stage, I’ll be right back, okay babe?” Eggsy asked when he finished drinking.

                Harry nodded. Jamal followed Eggsy out, leaving Harry standing next to the food table. A few men walked past carrying cases and another band stood off to the side chatting. One of the band members looked over at Harry, but Harry turned away.

                “Ye wanker,” Merlin called, storming back stage with Harry’s coat clutched in his hand. “Do I look like a bloody pack mule to ye? And what the feck happened at Allegory?”

                Percival and James followed at a calmer pace behind Merlin. A tall blonde stood with them, her hair pulled back into a ponytail. Harry recognized her as Percival’s cousin Roxy, and the connection snapped in his mind.

                _What a small world._

Roxy laughed behind her hand. “So this is Harry? He’s as bad as Eggsy, I see. Though I guess I should be grateful. I’ve been trying to get you to come to a show for ages, Percy.”

                Merlin glanced at Roxy, his ears pinking. He huffed and looked away, while Percival sighed. “I finally was able to take a break—of course I spent all night chasing after this idiot.”

                “I’m starting to take offense, you know,” Harry grumbled.

                “Usually it’s James doing something stupid and getting kicked out,” Percival said.

                “Yeah, it’s usually me who—wait, hey! I do not.” James glared at Percival. Harry didn’t miss how their hands brushed together and smiled privately.

                “ _Anyways_ ,” Roxy said and smiled at Harry. Now that Harry could compare her side-by-side to Percival, it was unreal how similar they looked. If Harry hadn’t known they were cousins, he would have assumed they were identical twins. “Thanks for getting Eggsy here.”

                “Here’s your stupid jacket,” Merlin said and shoved it at Harry.

                “Do you mind holding onto it a little longer?”

                “Oh for the love of… _fine_!”

                Harry was going to have to buy Merlin a bottle of scotch after this.

                Eggsy returned with Jamal and Ryan. “Okay, we’re all ready to go.” He turned to Merlin and the others, his eyebrows shooting up his head. “Bruv, who let Blofeld back here?”

                Merlin narrowed his eyes at Eggsy. “Why don’t ye come whisper that into my ear, ye cheeky punk?”

                “Percival, why don’t you take Merlin to go get a drink,” Harry suggested, though he didn’t have much to worry about if Eggsy’s easy grin was anything to go by. Nonetheless, Harry fished his wallet from his back pocket and passed his credit card to Percival. “On me.”

                “Damn right it’s on ye,” Merlin huffed.

                Percival shook his head and grabbed Merlin and James by the arms and hauled them out. Over his shoulder he called, “Have a good show Roxy.”

                Eggsy glanced at Percival. “That y’r cousin Rox?”

                “Yeah, that’s Percival. His dad has the producer friend.”

                “You’re on in one minute,” A stage hand announced as he briskly walked past them.

                Eggsy turned to Harry and tugged him close. “Kiss for luck?”

                “You’ll do splendid,” Harry assured, though it occurred to him he never heard Eggsy sing. But something inside him told him that anything Eggsy did, it would be spectacular. He kissed Eggsy briefly and then shoved him towards the stage as the announcer called, “And finally, last in our lineup is a group that call themselves The Kingsmen!”

                Eggsy and his band jogged onto the stage and Harry went to stand at the edge to watch, clapping with the crowd. The bar was packed. There wasn’t a vacant spot at the bar available and Harry couldn’t find Merlin or the others in the sea of people.

                Ryan started to tap his drum sticks together and Eggsy approached the microphone. He shrugged out of his jacket and tossed it off stage. Harry picked it up and folded it over his arms, hugging it close.

                “[I wake up at one](https://youtu.be/T5CogTYss_0),” Eggsy said into the mic, Ryan continuing to tap his drum sticks. “My day just begun. Say hello to the sun.”

                Eggsy’s voice was smooth with a distinct sound that immediately had Harry tapping his foot. It captivated Harry, and from the way the crowd began to move, Eggsy had ensnared everyone else in the bar. He sounded like a young Freddie Mercury and moved like Mick Jagger, but even then there were small idiosyncrasies that set Eggsy apart and made him an original. He was greatness waiting to take flight.

                Roxy started to play her guitar, a sleek maroon instrument with a golden sheen. Her brow was set in concentration. Without his jacket, Eggsy’s broad shoulders and narrow waist were exposed, and Harry couldn’t take his eyes off Eggsy as he gyrated to the beat of the song.

                “So now whatever I wear, it’s gotta have flare, so you people can stare; and I’ll catch your eye, when I walk on by, nobody will stop me. Ooh!” Eggsy sang, clutching the neck of the mic.

                Eggsy turned and held his hand out to Harry. “Come take my hand, let’s start the show!”

                Harry froze, eyes wide. He hesitated for only a split second before dropping Eggsy’s jacket and taking his hand. Eggsy dragged him onto the stage with a grin.

                “Everybody wants, everybody wants! Roll up, roll up, roll up!” Eggsy pulled Harry close, one hand pressed flat against Harry’s lower back. He rolled his hips and Harry followed example, until they rocked into one another.

                Harry’s skin tingled with energy. The lights were hot and sweat blossomed on his skin. He threw his head back and laughed in exhilaration, and even though no one could hear him, and he didn’t know all the words, he started to sing.

                Eggsy grinned at him and turned, starting to jump up and down. The crowd mimicked his movements, and Harry bounced with him, his hands in the air.

                The lights blurred and Harry couldn’t make out the faces in the crowd, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was Eggsy beside him. Eggsy commanded the crowd with raised hands and inspiring lyrics, and Harry was sure the entire bar would come down around their ears from how hard everyone was jumping.

                And then the song was over with a loud, “Yeah!” and Eggsy threw his fist into the air. He panted heavily, sweat dripping from his brow. Harry hunched forward, his own face slick. His thighs burned and his vision was spotty from the stage lights, but he couldn’t stop smiling.

                “Thank you, we’re The Kingsmen!” Eggsy shouted, and the bar erupted in applause.

                Eggsy threw his arm around Harry and dragged him close, still shaking his other hand in the air. By the time they made it off stage, the crowd was still cheering. Eggsy wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and swung him around with a whoop.

                “Did y’ see that! They loved us!”

                Harry laughed, looping his arms around Eggsy’s neck to hold on. “You were amazing!”

                “I think we may actually have a shot at winning this,” Roxy said, snatching a water bottle from the refreshment table.

                “Y’ think?” Jamal asked.

                Eggsy set Harry down and removed his hat to swipe a hand through his damp locks and wipe his forehead. “Bruv, they’re still cheering! We got this!”

                “What happens if you win?” Harry asked.

                “This whole event is hosted by White Crown Entertainment. If we win, we get an opportunity to play for Chester King and a shot at a record deal. Plus some reward money,” Roxy said. “It’s a great opportunity.”

                “One we’ve earned,” Eggsy stated vehemently.

                “I need a drink,” Ryan announced. “It’ll be a bit before they tally the votes.”

                “Yeah, let’s go. Percival and the others will be waiting for us,” Roxy said.

                Eggsy collected his coat and they Percival at a table in the corner of the bar, far enough from the stage to avoid being swallowed by the crowd. Ryan went to get a round of pints, while Harry and the others took a seat. Jamal dragged a couple chairs over, snagging them from another table that was recently vacated.

                “You were amazing,” Percival said, and while he wasn’t smiling, Harry could see the proud gleam in his eyes as he looked at Roxy.

                Eggsy slung his arm lazily over Harry’s shoulder, and the casual contact made Harry’s skin prickle and satisfaction spread through his stomach. He leaned into Eggsy’s embrace, accepting the water Ryan brought back for him.

                “Not to alarm anyone,” Ryan said as he set the beers down. “But Rottie and the mutts were at the bar.”

                “Rottie?” Harry asked, discretely looking out the corner of his eye to the bar. He immediately recognized the familiar face as one of the men that had chased him and Eggsy into the alley. His back stiffened.

                “One of Dean’s hounds,” Eggsy grumbled. He withdrew his arm. “Shite, wot am I supposed to do?”

                Harry looked around the bar for a possible exit, but the place was so packed they would have trouble making it to the entrance. His stomach dropped further when his gaze glimpsed off another familiar face.

                “Not to panic you more, but we got another problem,” Harry said.

                “What?”

                “Charlie is here,” Harry said and nodded to where Charlie and his friends stood, trying to chat with a couple of girls. Their faces were bandaged, and Harry wouldn’t put it past Charlie to try and use the black eye as a pickup opportunity.

                “I take it this was why you were late?” Roxy said.

                “Yeah, y’ could say that,” Eggsy sighed. “Maybe I can sneak out back.”

                The announcer walked onto the stage and a hush fell over the crowd. Both Charlie and Rottie turned to watch.

                “We had a great show tonight,” The announcer said. “But only one band can be the winner. Based on the votes you sent in through the White Crown app, you’ve picked the band that’ll get a chance to perform for entertainment mogul Chester King with a shot at a music deal, as well as a thousand pounds in reward money.”

                Eggsy tensed beside Harry. He slid his hand into Eggsy’s and squeezed. Eggsy clutched onto him, his gaze fixed on the stage, Rottie and Charlie and the rest of the world forgotten.

                The announcer held a tablet in his hands. He selected something on the tablet, and then said without further preamble, “And your winners are… Fitz Delta!”

                Raucous applause erupted at a thundering volume and Eggsy slumped in the seat next to Harry. Harry slid his hand up his arm, murmuring, “Eggsy… I’m sorry…”

                “Fuck,” Ryan sighed.

                Eggsy shrugged and forced a smile, but Harry could see his cheeks straining to hold it in place. “It’s no big deal. We’ve had set backs before, right?”

                “Yeah, but this was pretty much our only shot,” Jamal said.

                “No it isn’t.” Roxy shoved him gently. “We’ll have another. We just have to keep playing.”

                Harry nodded. “Perseverance is failing nineteen times and succeeding the twentieth,” Harry stated. “You can’t succeed if you don’t try.”

                “Bruv,” Ryan said, “We’ve been trying for years.”

                “Harry’s right,” Eggsy said, straightening his shoulders. Harry watched him pick himself up, gathering himself until he seemed to sit even taller than before. Harry’s breath hitched. “If we give up now then we were never meant to do this anyways, and I don’t know about y’ guys, but this is wot I was born for.”

                “I may be able to help, actually,” Percival said. “My father is friends with Richmond Valentine. I don’t usually do this, but if you get me a copy of your tape, I may be able to get it to him.”

                “Wait, _the_ Richmond Valentine? Of Valentine Entertainment?” Jamal shot up.

                “Oi! Muggsy!” Rottie yelled and Jamal winced.

                “Shite,” Eggsy hissed. “Gotta go.”

                “No, I got this Eggsy,” Roxy said and stood before Eggsy could protest.

“What is she doing?” Jamal asked as Roxy walked towards Rottie, who stormed towards them. Rottie didn’t even notice her, his gaze locked onto Eggsy who sat stiff next to Harry. Roxy didn’t deviate from her path as she strode straight for Rottie, and without missing a step, slammed into him.

Rottie toppled forward in surprise and reached out to grab her for balance, his hand landing right on her breast. Rottie’s two companions stumbled to a stop, frozen in place as Roxy screeched.

“Get off me you pervert!”

Rottie jumped back. “Wot the fuck! I didn’t do nothing, y’ crazy bird.”

“Oi! What are you doing?” The bartender demanded. “Is he messing with you ma’am?”

Roxy hugged herself, cowering away from Rottie. “This creep just groped me!”

“I did not!” Rottie shouted.

“All right buddy, that’s it!” The bartender signaled to the bouncers, who made their way through the crowd.

Eggsy burst out laughing and Harry tried to hide his own behind his hands. The bouncers grabbed Rottie and his friends and hauled them towards the door. Rottie struggled against their hold, shouting, “Y’re dead Muggsy! Just wait till I get a hold of y’!”

His voice grew distant as he was hauled to the back. Several people turned to watch, glancing in their direction when Roxy walked back over and took a seat.

“Problem solved,” Roxy said with a pleased smile.

“But we still have another,” Harry said nodded to Charlie, who turned to look at them during the commotion. His expression clouded over and nudged his friends, pointing to their table.

“Fucking hell, can’t we catch a break?” Eggsy grumbled.

“I got this,” Harry said, setting his hand on Eggsy’s shoulder.

“Babe, let’s just go. He ain’t worth it, remember?” Eggsy stood. “It was fun guys, but we’re going to split. I’ll talk to y’ tomorrow, ta?”

Harry glared at Charlie, but let Eggsy tug him up from his seat and guide him towards the door. He remembered to get his jacket from Merlin and slipped it on.

“Hey Harry,” Charlie shouted as Harry and Eggsy passed. “Shouldn’t your mutt be on a leash?”

Harry stopped and Eggsy tugged at his hand. “Harry, come on.”

Harry let go of Eggsy’s hand and turned sharply on his heels to face Charlie. Charlie looked at him, sneering at him.

“Harry,” Eggsy said.

Harry ignored him and walked over to Charlie, who stood straighter. He opened his mouth but Harry didn’t give him a chance to say anything. He drew his fist back and slammed it square in his face. There was a sting as his knuckles split and he felt the crunch of bone. Charlie shrieked and reached for his nose, which spurt with blood.

“Shite!” Eggsy hissed behind him.

Harry turned back around and strode out of the bar. Eggsy caught up with him outside. “I can’t believe y’ did that!”

“I wasn’t going to listen to him talk about you that way,” Harry stated simply. He could care less what Charlie had to say about him, but Eggsy didn’t deserve to be spoken to that way.

“Is your hand okay?”

Harry glanced at his hand and nodded. “Fine.” He wiped the blood off on his pants.

“Fucking hell that was hot,” Eggsy said and hauled Harry close for a kiss. “Take me home, _now_.”

Harry fisted his hands in Eggsy’s shirt, returning the kiss with a moan. It was teeth and tongue, and Harry’s knees trembled as he tried to catch his breath.

“Okay,” Harry said when Eggsy broke away. “Okay, come on.”

Harry turned and hailed a cab, his heart hammering against his breastbone. Finally, after everything tonight, they were going home. And Harry didn’t plan on leaving for the rest of the night.


	5. When The Night Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good things come to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter isn't edited because I'm laaaaaazy.
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this. I really adore young!Harry, it brings a new insight to his character. I already have a much longer sequel planned following Harry and Eggsy as Eggsy skyrockets into stardom. So keep an eye out for that!
> 
> Thanks to everyone that's read and reviewed!

            The cool air turned the sweat on Eggsy’s skin into goose bumps. He clutched onto Harry’s free hand as they waited for the black taxicab to pull up to the curb. Eggsy opened the passenger door for Harry with a grin, feeling like a proper gentleman. After tonight, Eggsy planned on taking Harry out for a real date—and he’d go all out, with roses and chocolates, and a fancy dinner. He’d do the whole nine yard, because Harry was the kind of bloke that deserved that.

            “Where do y’ think y’re going Muggsy?” Rottie asked, stepping out of the shadows and under the halo of a street lamp. Pit and Collie were with him.

Eggsy winced and looked away. “Fucking bugger off Rottie. It’s over.”

“See, it ain’t. Did y’ really think that stunt in there would stop us?” Rottie walked over to the cab and leaned against the window. He pulled out a switch blade and flicked it open in front of the driver. “Move a long grandpa, he won’t be needing this ride.”

Eggsy’s stomach dropped and he maneuvered himself in front of Harry, who went still behind him. The driver glanced at Eggsy, and for a second Eggsy thought he might stay and save them, but as soon as Rottie stepped away from the car the driver peeled away from the curb so fast the back door slammed shut.

“The game is over,” Rottie said and pointed the knife at Eggsy, the blade glinting beneath the halogenic light. “And because y’ gave us the chase, y’re going to pay double now. Same with that little poof behind y’.”

Eggsy clenched his fist at his side and took a step forward. Harry caught him by the arm. “Don’t y’ lay a fucking hand on him, or I swear to god I’ll—”

“Wot? Wot will y’ do Muggsy?” Rottie challenged and took an intimidating step forward.

Eggsy grit his teeth. He considered pushing Rottie in front of a moving truck, but sadly there weren’t any rumbling down the road.

“He won’t do anything,” Harry said and drew Eggsy back. Eggsy glanced at Harry, who kept his gaze locked on Rottie. “But I’m going to give you a lesson in manners.”

“Harry, don’t, they’ll murder y’,” Eggsy said, panicked.

“Listen to him arsehole,” Rottie warned.

Harry shook Eggsy’s hand off. Eggsy had seen Harry fight, he knew he was more than capable of defending himself, but Rottie and his gang weren’t like Charlie and his friends. They were bred from the slums, hardened until their souls were as cold as the pavement, and forced to spend most of their lives fighting to survive. If Charlie fought dirty, Rottie fought filthy.

“It’s okay,” Harry assured, rolling his shoulders and falling into a relaxed stance. He raised an eyebrow. “Now either let us pass or I’ll be introducing you to that curb.”

Rottie looked back at his friends with a smirk. “Y’ hear this? Okay, Muggsy can watch us beat the shite out of his boyfriend first, and then we’ll pummel his arse.”

Harry narrowed his eyes and Eggsy swallowed, a lump forming in his throat. Panic prickled up the back of his neck, raising the hairs. Harry was going to die and he wouldn’t be able to stop it. Eggsy craned around to see if a taxi was coming, but the only cars that passed were pedestrian.

Eggsy turned back around when Rottie launched forward. Harry dodged the attack, barely moving to avoid his fist. Eggsy stumbled back to prevent getting caught in the collision and watched slack-jawed as Harry proceeded to annihilate Rottie and his gang.

Each move was fluid, flowing one into the next. He was elegant violence, a powerhouse of smooth kinetic energy. He used his feet to deal most of the damage, dodging punches and twisting to land kicks and knock the feet out from under Pit Bull. Rottie continued to try and land a hit, striking out with his switch blade.

Harry jumped out of the way of Rottie and flipped Collie over his shoulder, slamming him onto his back on the pavement. Harry twisted his arm and kicked back, sending Rottie staggering and his blade flying.

Eggsy kicked it out of the way before Rottie could reach it, and Harry delivered a final blow to Rottie’s temple. He hit the curb with a crunch, blood splattering onto the concrete.

“Holy shite,” Eggsy whispered, breathless even though all he’d done is stand there and watch.

Harry turned around to face him, a wisp of hair curling in his eyes. He flicked it out of his face with a small smile.

“I do hate rudeness,” Harry said.

“Fucking hell—that was…” Eggsy had no words. His cock was hard in his jeans, though, and he was pretty sure he was going to nut any minute.

Harry glanced down at his crotch and a smile teased at his lips. “Maybe we should continue home before they wake up?”

“Y-yeah,” Eggsy said. He grabbed Harry’s hand and they hurried down the street, away from Rottie. Harry called another cab once they rounded the corner and told the driver where to go.

Eggsy pinned Harry against the seat, sliding onto his lap until their crotches pressed together. “I’ve never seen anyone fight like that,” Eggsy murmured against his mouth, and then softer, “I never had anyone fight for me before.”

“Well now you do,” Harry whispered, cupping Eggsy’s face.

Eggsy grinned at him. He still couldn’t believe it had only been one night. He felt like he’d known Harry his entire life. Was this what it meant when you found your soulmate?

They met halfway, the kissed tinged with desperation that melted into carnal hunger as Eggsy licked his way past Harry’s lips. The poor driver probably didn’t know what to do, especially when Harry started to whimper against Eggsy’s mouth, and Eggsy started to grind down against him.

Harry slipped his hand into Eggsy’s hair, knocking his hat off, and dragged him even closer. Eggsy tugged at Harry’s shirt, pulling it out of his pants, and slipped his hand under. He bit down on Harry’s bottom lip, chuckling as Harry inhaled sharply, his stomach sucked in when Eggsy traced his fingers over his abdomen.

“When I’m through with y’ tonight, y’ aren’t going to be able to walk tomorrow,” Eggsy promised. He found Harry’s nipple and gave it a tweak, earning a moan which Harry tried to muffle into his shoulder. Eggsy took the opportunity to suck on his neck, teasing his pulse until it thundered against his tongue.

The taxi came to a stop and the flustered driver said tersely, “Here.”

Harry paid the driver and they stumbled towards the door. Eggsy didn’t really pay attention to his surroundings, too focused on the way Harry’s lips tasted and how his body felt against his own, to notice what Harry’s apartment looked like. They wound up inside an elevator and Eggsy slammed Harry against the wall, pinning his hands above his head.

He pressed his thigh between Harry’s legs and rubbed up. “Do y’ know wot y’ do to me?” Eggsy whispered huskily into his ear, drawing his earlobe between his teeth. “The moment I saw y’, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with y’.”

Harry arched into his touch, a shuddered moan escaping him. “Darling…”

The doors to the elevator dinged open and with great reluctance Eggsy pulled away. Harry led him down the hall to his apartment, and as he worked on unlocking it, Eggsy pressed up against him.

Harry tipped his head back, tilting to the side to allow Eggsy access to the long curve of his neck. Eggsy scraped his teeth along the tendons, tracing a path to Harry’s earlobe. Harry ground back, and Eggsy seriously considered taking Harry right there the door.

Eggsy grabbed Harry’s hips and guided them into a slow undulation, rocking into his supple arse.

“Door, babe,” Eggsy instructed when Harry’s hand went slack against the knob.

Harry blinked, his eyes dilated. “Right.” He unlocked the door and opened it.

A little brown ball of fur barreled around the corner of the hall and ran to them. Eggsy stepped away from Harry, closing the door before the dog could escape. “Who’s this?”

Eggsy crouched, holding his hand out for the pup to sniff. Harry smiled and knelt beside Eggsy, scratching the dog behind his ear. “Mr. Pickle.”

“Mr. Pickle?” Eggsy looked at Harry incredulously.

“He likes pickles,” Harry said in explanation, and then sighed. “I need to walk him. He’s been cooped up all night.”

“I’ll go with you,” Eggsy said, smiling as Mr. Pickle lapped at his fingers. “Always wanted a dog, but mum never let me get one. Probably best, wot with Dean.”

Harry bumped his shoulder against Eggsy’s. “Well, you can enjoy Mr. Pickle now.”

Eggsy ducked his head, trying to hide a grin. Harry stood and grabbed the leash. Mr. Pickle sat patiently for Harry to clip it, much to Eggsy’s astonishment. They returned down stairs and walked the block, Eggsy holding Harry’s free hand the entire time. They didn’t talk as they walked, content to let the silence settle.

When they returned to Harry’s apartment, Harry fixed Mr. Pickle some fresh water and food. Eggsy stood off to the side, observing with a content smile as Harry moved easily around the kitchen.

He could get used to this.

Harry turned to Eggsy with a smile. “Propriety demands I offer to give you a tour.”

“Only place I want to see is y’r bedroom,” Eggsy said.

Harry crossed the room in long strides. Thank god for Eggsy’s reflexes. Harry was on him in a flash, Eggsy’s back hitting a nearby wall. Harry bit his bottom lip and tugged until Eggsy moaned. Eggsy leaned into the kiss, sliding his hands down Harry’s back, over the pert swell of his arse, and hooked them under Harry’s thighs. Without a word Eggsy hoisted Harry up, digging his fingers into his thighs, and Harry wrapped his legs around Eggsy’s waist.

Eggsy rolled around, bracing Harry against the wall. He kept one hand firmly on his arse to hold him up and pressed his other arm against the wall beside Harry’s head. Harry traced his fingers over the bulging muscles in Eggsy’s arms appreciatively.

Hunger coiled in Eggsy’s stomach. It was raw and palpable, consuming his core until every part of him ached for Harry. The slightest brush of skin, where atoms barely touched, had Eggsy rutting like a dog in heat.

He let go of Harry’s legs, letting them drop down, and turned Harry around. Harry braced his hands against the wall and arched is back, his arse sticking out in presentation for Eggsy to worship.

“Fuck, think these pants could get any tighter?” Eggsy murmured, taking two fistfuls of arse cheeks and lifting.

“How else am I supposed to lure innocent men into my clutches?” Harry teased.

Eggsy covered Harry’s body with his own and growled into his ear, possession seizing him, “Only man y’ll be luring now is me.”

“You’re the only one I’ll want to,” Harry said, straining to turn his head and meet Eggsy’s. They exchanged a sloppy kiss that could barely be considered a kiss and then Eggsy dropped to his knees.

He reached around and blindly undid Harry’s belt and trousers, dragging them down to his knees with his pants.

“Well isn’t this a lovely sight,” Eggsy praised, parting Harry’s arse cheeks to reveal his lovely pink hole. He squeezed the left cheek, and without warning, took a hefty bite.

“Fuck! What did you do that for?” Harry huffed, though Eggsy could hear the grin in his voice.

“Y’ just look good enough to eat.”

“If you do any more puns I’m banning you from the bedroom,” Harry warned.

Eggsy blanched. “Okay, no more puns.” He paused, the silence stretching, and then said, “I’ll just play with these buns instead.”

“Oh my god.”

Eggsy silenced him with a long swipe of his tongue over his fluttering hole. Harry pushed closer to the wall with a gasp, thrusting his arse out further for Eggsy to devour. He gave Harry’s hole another lick, following it with a firm suck that dragged a strained cry from Harry.

Harry reached back and grabbed the back of Eggsy’s head, knocking his hat off. He held Eggsy’s face in place. Eggsy dug his fingers into Harry’s sides, savoring each little sound that escape him. He planned on taking Harry apart, breaking him open until every part of his soul was exposed.

When Eggsy was done, Harry wouldn’t even know his own name.

Eggsy lapped at Harry’s hole, spitting on the tight ring and swirling the tip of his tongue along the rim, tickling it until Harry shuddered beneath him and sobbed. Spit slicked his chin, smearing over his lips and cheeks as he pushed his face against Harry and pressed his tongue in.

He was tart and salty, tasting of sweat, with a heady musk that had Eggsy’s mouth salivating.

“E-Eggsy,” Harry moaned, his nails scraping along Eggsy’s scalp. “Oh fuck, darling.”

Eggsy nosed down, flicking his tongue over the back of Harry’s balls and up to his perineum. The broken, rapturous sound that tore through Harry punched Eggsy in the gut and he let go of Harry’s hip to squeeze his own cock.

“Bedroom,” Eggsy ordered, standing and pulling Harry’s pants up.

Harry nodded, bleary eyed and flushed, and grabbed Eggsy’s hand. They staggered into Harry’s bedroom, haphazardly stripping out of their clothes until they stumbled onto the bed in a naked tangle of limbs.

“Do y’ have lubricant?” Eggsy asked, leaning down to suckle at Harry’s pert nipple. It was just so pink and hard and Eggsy had to give it a bite.

Harry jumped beneath him with a groan and gestured vaguely towards the nightstand. Eggsy let go and leaned over to retrieve the half-empty bottle.

“Scoot up,” Eggsy ordered, nudging Harry up the bed until he reclined back against his pillows. “Open for me baby. Let me see that pretty hole.”

Harry dropped his legs open, parting his thighs and raising his hips so Eggsy had access to his lovely taint. Eggsy lathered his fingers in lubricant, warming the gel before he reached between Harry’s legs and pressed one finger in.

Harry turned his head into Eggsy’s shoulder with a gasp and rocked his hips into Eggsy’s hand.

“Look at y’,” Eggsy murmured into his temple. “Y’re already sucking my fingers in. Have y’ been waiting for this baby?”

Harry moaned, his mouth hanging open and flush against Eggsy’s neck. He was so tight around Eggsy’s fingers—he wasn’t lying when he said Harry was sucking him in. The deep suction was wet from saliva and lube, and there was a distinct squelch with each thrust. Eggsy added a second finger, and quickly followed with a third, stretching Harry wide in preparation.

“I got y’,” Eggsy murmured, fucking his digits deeper into Harry. Harry bounced against his hand, clutching onto Eggsy as if he were afraid he was going to drift away.

Eggsy pulled his hand out, a tremor racing through him. He retrieved a condom from the nightstand and rolled it on, nearly snapping the thing in his haste.

“Darling,” Harry panted, his legs twisting as he sought out Eggsy’s missing fingers.

“Right here babe,” Eggsy assured, slicking his cock. He dragged Harry closer and lined himself up. Harry wrapped his legs around Eggsy’s chest. Oh the things they were going to be able to do, between both of their gymnastics training. “Come here baby. That’s it, now hold on.”

He slid in, and Harry tipped his head back with a gasp. Eggsy groaned long and low, the sound coming from deep behind his ribcage. Harry’s heels pressed against his back, urging Eggsy deeper until he was seated completely against Harry.

“Fuck,” Harry rasped. “Fuck, darling—you’re so… _oh_ , lovely.”

Eggsy grinned and gave a small thrust, punching a strained moan from Harry. “Y’ like that baby? Mmm, wait for wot’s next.”

It took a bit of maneuvering, but Eggsy took purchase of Harry, bracing one hand on his lower back and one between his shoulder blades. Harry seemed to understand what he was doing, because he let his legs drop to around Eggsy’s waist, and when Eggsy hauled Harry up, he pushed off the bed.

Eggsy lifted Harry into his arms, still seated completely in him. He balanced on his knees, the muscles in his thighs burning.

Harry grabbed onto his shoulders with a gasp, his eyes rolling back. Eggsy grinned and started to fuck into Harry, jacking him onto his cock. Harry’s head fell back, his throat bobbing as he gulped down one ragged moan after the next, his tongue practically hanging out as Eggsy pounded into him.

Eggsy’s muscles quaked from the strain, but he didn’t stop, slamming into Harry each time he bounced against him. The position gave them momentum, gravity forcing Harry down harder and letting Eggsy go deeper.

But it didn’t let Eggsy reach for Harry, and Harry had to hold on to Eggsy in order to keep from falling. Eggsy lowered Harry back onto the bed, bending him at the waist until he was nearly broken in half, and drilled down harder into Harry.

Harry cried out sharply, throwing a hand back to brace against the headboard. He used his other hand to grab his cock, and after a few more solid downwards thrusts, Harry’s eyes rolled back and he came over his chest.

His walls clamped down around Eggsy, creating a vacuum that milked his orgasm out of him. He buried deep into Harry, grinding down as he released into the condom.

As the last tendrils of his orgasm faded, Eggsy slumped forward. Sweat dripped from his nose.

“Fuck,” Harry panted. “Nng, off, you’re heavy.”

Eggsy groaned and slipped out of Harry. He removed the condom, tying it off and throwing it away in a nearby waste basket. Harry stretched his legs out with a hiss.

“Did I hurt y’?” Eggsy asked, rubbing at his hip.

Harry should his head and smiled dreamily. “Just a bit stiff.”

Eggsy dropped a kiss onto his head and climbed out of the bed. “Bathroom down the hall?”

“Yeah.”

Eggsy retrieved a damp flannel from the bathroom and washed Harry off, taking his time to massage Harry’s legs, before he settled beside him and spooned him from behind. Eggsy kissed the back of Harry’s shoulder and whispered, “I may not have one the competition, but this has been the best night of my life.”

Harry settled his hand over Eggsy’s. “It’s the same for me.”

They didn’t speak for a minute, a comfortable silence settling over them. Eggsy broke it a moment later to ask, “Do y’ have pancake mix?”

“Is that you asking for me to make you pancakes in the moring.”

“Naw babe, I was thinking I could make y’ some. I make killer pancakes.”

Harry squeezed his hand. “I do, now go to sleep.”

“Okay, g’night babe.”

“Good night, darling.”

* * * *

**3 Months Later**

            Harry looked both ways before dashing across the street toward the little café on the corner. Merlin had texted him twenty minutes ago to let him know they’d all be there. After a quick meeting with his advisor, Harry made his way to the coffee shop.

            Eggsy reclined in a chair out front, surrounded by Percival, Merlin, and Roxy. “Where are the others?”

            “Jamal and Ryan are on their way, James got caught up at work,” Roxy answered.

            Eggsy grinned lazily at Harry, his eyes shielded by the visor of his snapback. He reached out and dragged Harry onto his lap, nuzzling his neck. “I got y’ the mocha y’ like, babe.”

            Even now, after three months of dating, Harry’s stomach still flipped like it did the first night they met. He smiled at Eggsy, all admonishments for the PDA lost when Eggsy beamed proudly up at him. He was such a puppy dog sometimes.

            Harry cupped his face with both hands and kissed him soundly in reward. “Thank you.”

            “Ack, get a room ye two,” Merlin said, throwing a wadded napkin at them. “Ye’re right disgusting.”

            “Y’re just jealous of our love,” Eggsy teased, sticking his tongue out.

            “Aye, that’s it. I pine for what ye have every night.”

            “I know y’re being sarcastic but does someone need a hug?” Eggsy reached with his free hand, the other arm looped around Harry’s waist, and made a grabbing gesture for Merlin.

            Merlin leaned back. “Touch me and ye lose that hand. Restrain ye’re boyfriend, Harry.”

            “Be nice,” Harry laughed. “How did the meeting with Valentine go? When do you guys start?”

            Percival had delivered the mix tape like he promised to Valentine, and while Harry knew Eggsy was prodigiously talented, he’d still been surprised when Valentine had demanded a meeting immediately. Now, with a contract secured, The Kingsmen were on their way to recording their first album.

            “Next week. Can y’ believe it?” Eggsy hugged Harry tighter. “We’re going to finalize the song list tonight.”

            Harry shifted in Eggsy’s lap, practically straddling him, and said, “Well, when you get home tonight, we’ll celebrate.”

            While Eggsy still went home to check on his mum and Daisy, he’d begun to stay at Harry’s ninety percent of the week. Harry would rather Eggsy stay with him everyday, that way he never had to deal with Dean or his mutts, but Harry respected that Eggsy wanted to care for his mum and sister. It was a small consolation that soon Eggsy would be able to get his mum and sister out of there and they could say goodbye to Dean Baker and his flee bag dogs once and for all.

            Eggsy leaned forward and kissed Harry slowly, dragging him even closer until they nearly melted together.

            “Oh come on,” Merlin groaned.

            “I think it’s cute,” Roxy laughed.

            “Thank y’ babe,” Eggsy whispered, ignoring the others. “For supporting and being there for me.”

            Harry stroked Eggsy’s jaw, nudging his cap back so he could press their foreheads together. “And I always will.”

            Whatever happened, whether Eggsy failed or succeeded in his music venture, whether Harry furthered his education or started working, whether they were poor or rich, they would face the world together.


End file.
